Crónicas del Zorro y el Lobo
by E-HERO-KnightMare
Summary: Semi-AU: Minato y Kushina no solo tuvieron un hijo sino dos. El mayor se dedico a proteger al pequeño Naruto y después de ciertos eventos se decidió que Naruto necesitaba entrenamiento y su hermano se lo lleva de la aldea. Luego de unos años ambos hermanos vuelven a Konoha. ¿Esta listo el mundo shinobi para los hermanos Namikaze-Uzumaki? (Perdón si la sinopsis es un asco)
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de pertenencia: Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo poseo la imaginación para hacer esta historia y cualquier situación que pueda surgir de mi retorcida mente. De antemano si aparece alguna escena que sea similar a alguna de otro fanfic quiero avisar que no estoy robando nada solo que al haber varias historias de Naruto no puedo percatarme de que sucede en todas y cada una de ellas y no es mi meta extorsionar nada y si llega a haber una escena con estas características de antemano ofrezco una disculpa para el autor original, como ya dije no busco extorsionar, solo ofrecerle algo de entretenimiento a los lectores.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El inicio de la Aventura**

Era una noche tranquila en Konoha, habían pasado ya cinco años desde el ataque del Kyuubi no Kitsune, evento donde perdieron la vida la mayoría de los ninjas de la aldea, incluyendo el "Yondaime Hokage" Minato Namikaze, así como su esposa Kushina Uzumaki solo que esto último no lo sabían los miembros del consejo. Tampoco sabían de la existencia de los dos hijos de la pareja quienes son, junto con la verdad de lo que paso esa noche, los secretos mejor guardados de la aldea.

Y es aquí donde comienza nuestra historia…

*Pant* *Pant*

Corría lo más rápido que podía una pequeña figura siendo seguida por una turba de aldeanos, algunos llevaban consigo palos, otros tenían trinches y unos cuantos más portaban antorchas, también había ninjas entre la multitud. Pero, ¿Por qué le daban persecución a lo que aparentaba ser un infante? Eso se debe a que el pequeño a quien perseguían era nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Minato y Kushina así como contenedor del temible Kyuubi, pero eso no lo sabían los aldeanos ni mucho menos los ninjas, solo dos personas en toda la aldea que para mala suerte del pequeño no se encontraban en la escena.

*Swoosh* "Argh!"

Grito el pequeño niño ya que un kunai se había incrustado en la parte posterior de su muslo. Cayendo al suelo Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia los atacantes viendo con temor como se acercaban a su persona. Cerrando los ojos para esperar el dolor este nunca llego y poco a poco el niño abrió los ojos y lo que vio le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

Todos los atacantes estaban en el piso, unos inconscientes y otros soltando unos cuantos gemidos de dolor, incluso los ninjas que se encontraban entre la multitud se encontraban incapacitados. Y en el centro de todo había una figura, en su mirada se podía notar un enojo sin igual pero este se disipo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos azules del pequeño y una sonrisa cálida apareció en su rostro y antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna Naruto ya lo estaba tacleando en un poderoso abrazo.

-"Oni-san!" - El pequeño grito - "Por fin volviste. Pensé que no llegarías…" - Dijo el pequeño con unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras resbalando por sus mejillas. Estas fueron rápidamente secadas por la figura quien le respondió - "No digas tonterías imouto, jamás me perdonaría si me perdiera tu día especial".

Dicho esto busco entre sus ropas y saco un pequeño objeto envuelto por una prenda - "Feliz cumpleaños hermanito" - El pequeño rápidamente le arrebato el objeto y con una rapidez que dejaría en vergüenza al "Rayo Amarillo de Konoha" desenvolvió el objeto y descubriendo que se trataba de un kunai, pero este era distinto a un kunai común y corriente. Primero que nada tenía tres puntas siendo la central la de mayor tamaño mientras las otras dos apuntaban hacia los lados. El mango era más largo de lo normal y estaba cubierto por un pergamino para escribir sobre él.

Naruto lo miraba con estrellas en sus ojos pensando en lo genial que se veía esa arma - "Ne Oni-san ¿Podemos ir a cenar a Ichiraku por mi cumpleaños?" - Su hermano lo miro con una sonrisa - "Claro que si pequeño pero primero vayamos con el anciano" - Le dijo su hermano con una sonrisa pero por dentro pensaba - _´Debo hablar con ese maldito vejestorio esto ya llego muy lejos. Al próximo que quiera lastimar a mi hermanito lo mato´_ \- Y así los hermanos partieron hacia la torre del Hokage.

(Line Break)

El Hokage no estaba feliz, ¿Por qué? Fácil, el maldito consejo civil y sus dos consejeros habían convocado a una junta urgente para tratar unos temas pero lo que se le hacía raro era el por qué su amigo Danzo no recibió notificación, luego se dio cuenta que los dichosos temas no merecían ser catalogados como urgentes por lo que después de tres largas y tediosas horas el Hokage regreso a su oficina para enfrentarse al peor enemigo de los Kages… El condenado papeleo, aún más mortal que el mismísimo Madara Uchiha.

Tomando un respiro el veterano shinobi miraba las fotos en su escritorio hasta que su vista dio con la foto más reciente, a pesar de que haya sido tomada hace ya cinco años. En ella se mostraba a un muy feliz Minato abrazando por la espalda a una igual sonriente Kushina que se ve tenía un embarazo muy adelantado y a un lado de ella a un pequeño pelirrojo que tenía posiblemente la sonrisa más grande que Hiruzen haya visto.

Así es, esa era una foto de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki solo un mes antes de la tragedia. Hiruzen la recordaba muy bien, la mirada de horror del pequeño pelirrojo y los gritos de los aldeanos, como todos lloraban y como el pequeño pelirrojo estaba totalmente ido. Cuando todo acabo llevo al pequeño pelirrojo al lado de su hermano y ahí fue cuando el pequeño regreso en sí y pregunto por sus padres. Hiruzen aún recuerda muy bien como el brillo se iba de los ojos del pequeño al decirle que sus padres habían muerto. Pero un poco de ese brillo volvió al ver a su pequeño hermanito dormido. Después del incidente Hiruzen decidió guardar el secreto de los pequeños ya que nadie en la aldea sabía que Minato estaba casado y menos que ya tenía dos hijos y que el más pequeño se había convertido esa noche en el nuevo Jinchuriki del Zorro de Nueve Colas.

Para que eso funcionara puso a los dos hermanos en el orfanato y logro convencer al pequeño pelirrojo de que no dijera quienes eran sus padres y para sorpresa del viejo el pequeño así lo hizo, confirmando que el pequeño era listo para alguien de su edad. Y así fue pues que el pequeño pelirrojo se la vivió los primeros tres años en el orfanato protegiendo a su hermanito, algo que a Hiruzen le parecía tierno pero después de un incidente se dio cuenta que la situación no era normal.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Un 10 de Octubre, fecha del nacimiento de Naruto, el Hokage recorría la aldea debido al festival para celebrar la derrota del Kyuubi y después de disfrutar las actividades el anciano se preparaba para regresar a la torre cuando un sonido a la distancia lo alerto, si bien el hombre ya era de edad avanzada su entrenamiento ninja aun lo mantenía fuerte, y haciendo gala de su velocidad llego al lugar de donde venía el sonido y cuando vio lo que provocaba el sonido se horrorizo a ver la escena…_

 _El pequeño Naruto de cuatro años estaba siendo golpeado por unos aldeanos ebrios mientras su hermano estaba tirado a unos cuantos metros inconsciente y sangrando en gran medida. Una gran oleada de Instinto Asesino cayó sobre los malnacidos que golpeaban al rubio dejando a dos de los cuatro inconscientes mientras otro se paralizaba del miedo y el ultimo salía corriendo luego de ver quien los había interrumpido pero no llego muy lejos cuando un kunai se enterraba en su cráneo matándolo al instante. Debido al I.A. liberado por el Hokage varios ninjas se alertaron y llegaron a donde estaba su líder y se sorprendieron de ver a un Hokage iracundo junto a dos infantes que estaban sangrando y tres aldeanos, dos noqueados y uno más blanco que una hoja._

 _El Hokage rápidamente se percató que no estaba solo y dio unas cuantas ordenes - "Rápido Inu, Karasu lleven a los pequeños al hospital necesitan atención médica urgente!" - Dicho esto lo mencionados dos ANBUs, uno con mascara de perro y otro con mascara de cuervo, asintieron y tomaron a los dos niños con sumo cuidado para llevarlos al hospital - "Ibiki quiero que te lleves a estos tres malnacidos y les saques la información de por qué atacaron a Naruto y Kyuzuke AHORA!" – No está de más decir que el mencionado se estremeció por la mirada del Hokage y rápidamente el hombre de la bandana se llevó a los implicados y cuando todo parecía calmarse no falto el estúpido que abrió la boca de mas – "Pero Hokage ¿Por qué se preocupa por "El niño maldito" y su hermano? Se merecen eso y más debido a que…" - No termino de hablar debido a que un kunai se incrusto en su cuello matándolo al instante y así, con miedo en sus ojos los demás ninjas se retiraron y Hiruzen se dirigió al hospital._

 _Al llegar se enfureció al ver que los niños aun no recibían atención médica y los ANBU que los llevaron se encontraban discutiendo con los médicos cuando el Hokage se hizo presente - "¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué los pequeños aún no están siendo atendidos?" - Pregunto molesto y un médico le respondió - "Lo sentimos Hokage pero ya les dijimos a sus ninjas que aquí no atenderemos al "Niño maldito" y a su hermano" - Dijo el médico con un semblante serio solo para terminar en el piso con sangre saliendo de su frente dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes que el Hokage haya asesinado a sangre fría a un hombre – "Recibirán atención medica ahora o me veré en la necesidad de matar a todo personal médico que se niegue a hacerlo" – Dijo el Hokage con una voz fría y seria que estremeció a los presentes – "S-s-si H-ho-hokage-sama lo q-que u-usted d-di-diga" – El otro médico presente lo dijo temblando y rápidamente llevo a los niños a la sala de operaciones – "Inu, Karasu quiero que estén presentes en la sala y eviten cualquier atentado contra sus vidas y si es necesario asesinen a quien quiera lastimar a los niños" – Con la orden ya hecha los ninjas asintieron y se retiraron dejando al Hokage solo quien no daba crédito de lo que sucedió y solo podía rezar de que las cosas se solucionaran…_

 _(Fin del Flashback)_

Pero no fue así, después de aquel incidente el Hokage recibió la información de Ibiki quien le dijo que los aldeanos le habían dicho que atacaron a Naruto creyendo que él estaba maldito debido a que él fue el único niño que nació el 10 de Octubre y pensaron que su nacimiento fue lo que, de alguna manera, atrajo la tragedia que azoto la aldea y pensaban que él era un mensajero del Kyuubi debido a sus marcas en sus mejillas, atacaron también a su hermano debido a que el nunca habían visto al pelirrojo y creyeron que él era un demonio que cuidaba al "Niño maldito"… - _'Lo que hace la ignorancia'_ \- es lo que habían pensado tanto Hiruzen como Ibiki después de tan absurda explicación.

Después de ese día el Hokage visito a los hermanos y fue cuando recibió una sorpresa que nunca había previsto sin importar todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora. Cuando el Hokage estaba a punto de sumergirse en el recuerdo la puerta de su despacho se abrió dejando entrar a un pelirrojo de escasos nueve años acompañado de un rubio de cinco años.

-"Ya volví viejo" - Dijo el pequeño rubio - "Ya lo veo pequeño Kyuzuke y dime, ¿Cómo estuvo la…?" - No pudo terminar la pregunta porque el pelirrojo lo interrumpió - "Viejo vengo a informarte de algo sumamente importante" - "¿Ah sí? Y ¿Qué seria Kyuzuke-kun?" – "Me voy a llevar a mi hermano de la aldea"

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **AN: Bueno queridos lectores comenzamos con mi primera historia. Puede que este primer capítulo los deje con muchas preguntas pero les aseguro que todas serán contestadas. Sí, el hermano es un OC que yo cree pero no se preocupen no se llevara todos los reflectores ya que formara parte del trio que serán los tres protagonistas, siendo Naruto el principal. Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado chicos y chicas y recibo con todo gusto cualquier crítica constructiva que ustedes tengan para que pueda mejorar.**

 **Otra cosa cualquier pregunta que tengan con gusto se las contestare y si quieren enviarme un PM les contestare con gusto. Solo les pido que por favor me tengan paciencia al momento de publicar, los capítulos tendrán un tamaño distinto pero procurare que sean de 1600-1700 o más y puede que algunos lleguen a más de 2000 o incluso 3000, pero eso dependerá exclusivamente de lo que suceda en los capítulos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de pertenencia: Naruto no me pertenece si así fuera entonces hubiera sido muy distinto. Naruto le pertenece en todas formas a el maestro Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia la hago solo por diversión y no busco ninguna remuneración económica solo entretener a los que la lean.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Decisión Tomada**

Nos encontramos en la oficina del Hokage en la aldea de Konoha, donde se está llevando a cabo una conversación entre una persona de la tercera edad que lleva puesta una túnica blanca que cubre todo su cuerpo y un sombrero rojo con una parte blanca donde estaba escrito el kanji de "fuego", tenía una pipa en su mano y su rostro, lleno de arrugas, se encontraba sumergido en la sorpresa. ¿Por qué? Fácil, hace tan solo unos momentos él se encontraba trabajando y recordando sucesos del pasado cuando de repente dos pequeños niños entraron en su oficina siendo estos los hijos del difunto ex-Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

El primer hijo de Minato era un niño de nueve años de edad, con pelo rojo puntiagudo y unos ojos morados con una mirada fría y calculadora, mirada que no poseía hace tres años, vestía con una playera negra de manga corta y encima un chaleco de chunin hecho a su medida que se encontraba abierto, traía puesto unos pantalones estilo ANBU y unas sandalias ninja. El pequeño era una copia casi exacta de su padre, salvo por los ojos que tenían el color de los de su madre.

En cambio, el pequeño Naruto de tan solo seis años de edad era la viva representación de la alegría, con su pelo rubio y erizado como el de su hermano y su padre y sus ojos azules que irradiaban inocencia, tenía unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas que se asemejaban a los bigotes de un zorro, tres en cada una. Vestía una playera blanca con un remolino rojo en la espalda, unos shorts negros que llegaban debajo de sus rodillas y unas sandalias negras. El pequeño era también una copia casi exacta de su padre ya que la forma de sus ojos eran los de su madre.

Esos dos fueron los que se encargaron de interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo el Hokage, pero la sorpresa fue mayor para el veterano shinobi cuando el mayor de los hermanos le dijo que planeaba irse de la aldea y que se llevaría a su hermano… eso sí que dejo estupefacto a Hiruzen y no podía evitar pensar el porqué de esa decisión tan precipitada, aunque se daba una idea de ello.

\- "¿Q-q-qu-qué quie-quieres decir con eso Ky-Kyuzuke-kun?" - pregunto el anciano aun sin salir de su sorpresa - "Es exactamente lo que significa Hokage-sama" - le contesto el pelirrojo – "Planeo llevarme a mi hermano de viaje" – Termino por decir Kyuzuke.

\- "Pero eso es muy irresponsable de tu parte! No pueden irse así de improvisto Kyuzuke, ¿Quién los protegerá a ti y a Naruto-kun?" – Dijo el Hokage tratando de convencer al pequeño de la idea tan loca que tenía – "Yo soy perfectamente capaz de proteger a mi hermano Hokage-sama ¿o acaso ya olvido que lo he estado haciendo desde hace tres años?" – Dijo el pequeño pelirrojo haciendo que el anciano recordara algo que sucedió hace tres años…

 _(Flashback)_

 _Cuando el Hokage decidió visitar a los hermanos en el hospital se llevó una grata sorpresa ya que le informaron que ambos niños ya se encontraban despiertos y eso definitivamente alegro al viejo. Dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de los niños el anciano se topó con uno de los ANBU que asigno para custodiar a los niños y era el que portaba la máscara de perro, pero lo que más resaltaba del ninja era su pelo gris. Al verlo el Hokage le pregunto - "¿Cómo van las cosas Inu?" – "Todo va bien Hokage-sama Karasu se retiró hace tiempo ya que Danzo-sama lo buscaba, pero además de eso todo está tranquilo" – Termino por hablar el peligris y el Hokage se dirigió hacia la puerta para entrar y revisar a los pequeños._

 _Abriéndose paso en la oscuridad de la habitación el veterano ninja encendió las luces y grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró al pequeño pelirrojo despierto y sentado al lado de su pequeño hermano quien se encontraba inconsciente y recostado en su cama, ambos vestían con las batas del hospital, pero lo que llamaba la atención no era eso sino los vendajes que cubrían las extremidades de ambos hermanos. Naruto tenía vendas en su cabeza y unas gazas en su mejilla, su brazo derecho era el que se encontraba más dañado y tenía un collarín que lo mantenía estable. Kyuzuke, por su parte, tenía gazas en ambas mejillas y un cabestrillo que sostenía su brazo izquierdo, el cual estaba roto, y unas puntadas en su ceja derecha._

 _El Hokage avanzo hasta postrarse al lado de los niños y solo se dedicó a contemplarlos puesto que no sabía cómo entablar una conversación con ellos después de la traumatizante experiencia que vivieron ambos infantes. Seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz del pequeño pelirrojo lo hizo recapacitar – "Jiji quiero pedirte algo…" – "¿Qué ocurre Kyuzuke-kun?" – el pequeño se mantenía en silencio y el Hokage juro que veía lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, mojando las gazas y estuvo a punto de abrazar al pequeño para tranquilizarlo cuando este empezó a hablar – "Quiero ser un ninja…" – Hiruzen iba a responderle cuando el pequeño siguió hablando – "Jiji quiero entrenar desde ahora para volverme fuerte por favor! Quiero proteger a mi hermanito ya estoy cansado que siempre nos estén atacando!" – El Hokage quedo impactado por lo que dijo el pequeño y la manera como lo dijo, con lágrimas fluyendo por sus ojos, pero con una voluntad digna de un verdadero ninja de Konoha. Tuvieron que pasar unos instantes para que el Hokage se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho el niño – 'ya estoy cansado que siempre nos estén atacando' – Sorprendido a más no poder por lo dicho rápidamente le pregunto al pelirrojo – "¿A qué te refieres Kyuzuke, los han atacado más de una vez?"._

 _El pequeño estaba sollozando cuando el Hokage le hizo la pregunta y este no dudo en abrazarlo para tratar de tranquilizarlo._

 _(Unos momentos después)_

 _Ya con el pequeño recuperado el Hokage espero a que le explicara la situación – "Todo empezó hace un año y medio en el cumpleaños de Naruto-kun, estábamos tranquilos celebrándolo él y yo en el parque cuando unos hombres malos se acercaron a nosotros y empezaron a gritarle a mi hermanito" – "¿Qué le gritaban Kyu-kun?" – le pregunto no imaginándose lo que le diría – "Le gritaban "Demonio", "aberración maldita", "Tú y tu maldito lacayo deberían irse de aquí" y no entendía por que le decían esas cosas, luego le lanzaron una roca y golpeo a Naruto en su cabeza. Al día siguiente nos expulsaron del orfanato y desde entonces Naruto y yo hemos vivido en la calle y todas las personas nos insultaban y, y…" – No pudo seguir ya que rompió en llanto y abrazo al anciano quien no daba crédito de lo que escucho, ¿Vivian en la calle desde entonces? ¿Recibían maltratos a diario? ¿Por qué no le dijeron nada? – "¿Kyuzuke por qué no me dijeron nada acerca de esto?" – pregunto con voz suave, sabía que no podía usar un tono autoritario, eso solo empeoraría el estado anímico del niño – "No te *sniff* no te dijimos nada porque *sniff* *sniff* no queríamos molestarte" – Al escuchar esto el Hokage empezó a derramar lágrimas ¿Qué no confiaban en él? – "¿Pero por qué?" – "Porque no queríamos que te preocuparas, pensábamos que todo cambiaria" – El Hokage se quedó callado, pensando en lo que se había dicho hasta ahora y luego de un tiempo pregunto – "Kyuzuke-kun ¿Quieres entrar a la academia ya?" – "Sí, pero esperaba que también me pudieras entrenar, aunque fuera poco, quiero volverme fuerte lo más rápido posible para cuidar de mi hermano"_

 _Pensando por un momento el Hokage decidió responder la petición del pequeño._

 _\- "Esta bien Kyu-kun te entrenare, pero debes saber que no tengo mucho tiempo libre"_

 _\- "Hai! Gracias, muchas gracias Jiji!"_

 _(Fin del Flashback)_

Después de recordar ese momento el Hokage se mantuvo pensativo, era cierto, Kyuzuke entreno desde ese momento. Hiruzen le pidió a su amigo Danzo que lo ayudara a entrenar al pequeño cuando él no tuviera tiempo y gracias a ello los hermanos ya conocían a Danzo y hasta lo consideraban como su segundo abuelo. Con entrenamiento de parte de dos veteranos de guerra Kyuzuke logro graduarse de la academia antes de tiempo, si bien no era un prodigio como lo fue Itachi Uchiha en su tiempo logro compensarlo todo con trabajo duro y con la meta de proteger a su hermano. Eventualmente Naruto también empezó a entrenar, pero él no recibió un entrenamiento tan riguroso como su hermano, por petición de Hiruzen quien quería que Naruto tuviera una infancia de lo más normal posible (cosa que no fue así).

Gracias al entrenamiento Kyuzuke logro convertirse en chunin a la edad de 8 años, luego de graduarse a los 7 años. A pesar de su juventud el pequeño pelirrojo realizo su primera muerte en su primera misión como chunin. Todo eso lo hizo para reunir dinero suficiente para que él y su hermano pudieran sobrevivir, además vivían en un departamento que el Hokage les proporciono que, aunque fuera pequeño para dos niños menores era lo suficientemente espacioso. Contaban también con la protección de los ANBU de la raíz, los soldados de Danzo, ellos sabían del estatus de los hermanos, luego de que Hiruzen Sarutobi les confiara el secreto de quienes son los padres de los niños y el estatus Jinchuriki del rubio a ellos, así como a Danzo estos se prometieron cuidarles las espaldas.

Ahora se preguntarán, ¿Cómo es que los hermanos fueron atacados este día? Lo cierto es que Naruto y su hermano seguían sufriendo ataques con el paso de los años, pero debido a el entrenamiento que recibieron Kyuzuke era capaz de protegerlos, pero cuando los ninjas se unían a los ataques eran los ANBU de raíz o Inu y Karasu los que los protegían, debido a la incursión de los shinobis en los ataques los hermanos no podían usar el **Henge** ni los **Genjutsus** para esconderse. Aunque hubo momentos donde Naruto si era atacado y nadie lo ayudaba, pero eso se debía a que tanto Kyuzuke como Inu y Karasu se encontraban fuera de la aldea haciendo sus misiones y los ANBU de raíz le perdían la pista porque Naruto tenía un "don especial" de perdérsele a los ANBU.

Eso fue lo que paso en este día.

\- "Pero Kyuzuke-kun puede que tengas el nivel de un chunin bajo, pero eso no será suficiente para que sobrevivan allá afuera, los pueden matar!" – "Lo se Jiji, pero es la única forma, si nos quedamos más tiempo puede logran su cometido y le hagan algo peor a Naruto-kun" – Mientras el Hokage y Kyuzuke hablaban el pequeño rubio se mantenía en silencio y los observaba, su hermano tenía razón y los ataques empezaban a ser más seguido por lo que quedarse en la aldea comenzaba a ser peligroso, pero él no quería dejar la villa para siempre…

\- "Kyuzuke-kun por favor piénsalo! Si se van de la aldea para siempre a donde vayan corren el riesgo de que los maten si se enteran de sus orígenes de ambos!" – El Hokage iba a seguir con su discurso, pero Kyuzuke lo interrumpió – "¿Pero Jiji de qué hablas? Si solo quiero que nos des permiso para salir a entrenar por los próximos 3 años"

…

…

…

\- "Ah solo era eso… jejeje" – Hiruzen ahora estaba más tranquilo – "Pensé por un momento que lo que buscabas era que los dos se fueran de la aldea para siempre" – "¡¿QUÉ?! Para nada viejo! Si solo quiero llevarme a mi hermano a entrenar! Además, aprovecho para entrenar yo también" – Con lo que dijo su hermano mayor ahora Naruto tenía una mirada de convicción, si entrenaba podía volverse más fuerte y si se hacía más fuerte entonces su hermano podría descansar! Y ambos podrían hacer misiones juntos! ESO SERIA GENIAL!

\- "Bueno si lo pones así entonces creo que podría dejar que los dos vayan, confió en tus habilidades para mantenerlos seguros, al menos hasta que Naruto sea lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse solo" – "No tienes que preocuparte Jiji ya lo venía planeando y no vamos a ir a ninguna de las otras aldeas ocultas, tal vez a las aldeas menores donde no hay ninjas" – Dicho esto el Hokage sabía que estarían bien – "Bien bien, pero Kyu-kun ¿Cuándo volverían?" – Con la pregunta hecha el pequeño Naruto vio a su hermano esperando su respuesta, en el pasado le había dicho que él quería ser ninja y para que eso sucediera tenía que graduarse ¿cierto?

\- "Regresaríamos en tres años Jiji si eso te parece" – "Me parece buena idea, pero necesitamos la respuesta de Naruto" – Ambos voltearon a ver al pequeño rubio esperando la respuesta

-"Yo y-yo yo YO ACEPTO! QUIERO SER FUERTE PARA QUE ONI-SAN NO SE CANSE CUIDANDOME! NO QUIERO SER UNA CARGA! QUIERO SER CAPAZ DE PROTEGER A LOS QUE QUIERO!" – El pequeño lo dijo con tanto espíritu que termino por convencer al viejo y se preparó para hablar ya con una decisión tomada…

…

…

…

\- "Esta bien chicos, acepto la propuesta Kyu-kun, solo promete una cosa" – Pidió el Hokage – "Claro Jiji lo que quieras" – "Cuídense por favor" – "Así será Jiji" - ¿Cuándo parten? – "Mañana mismo Jiji, digo si estás de acuerdo Naruto-kun" – Esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose a su hermano – "Por mi está bien Oni-san, pero ya podemos ir a cenar tengo mucha hambre" – *Grooar* Dicho y hecho el estómago de Naruto rugió como león enjaulado. *Grooar* El estómago de Kyuzuke también sonó con fuerza – "Si hermanito yo también tengo hambre" – los hermanos ya se iban cuando de repente…

*GROOAAR*

Un rugido más fuerte que los anteriores se escuchó y los hermanos se giraron para ver… al Hokage con cara de vergüenza, sonrojado y con una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza – "Ahora que lo mencionan no he comido nada en todo el día, ¿Qué tal si los acompaño? Yo invito"

Mala idea Hokage, nunca, NUNCA se invita a comer ramen a un Uzumaki en especial a DOS y menos cuando es el cumpleaños de uno de ellos y MUCHO MENOS CUANDO LOS DOS QUE INVITAS COMEN COMO BESTIAS. Pero el Hokage aprenderá esa lección por las malas…

Solo digamos que, ese día Hiruzen se dio cuenta de su error… y su bolsillo también… y las cuentas del Hokage.

(Al día siguiente)

Los hermanos se encontraban en la puerta principal de la aldea acompañados por el Hokage y por Danzo Shimura.

Danzo era un hombre de la tercera edad de cabello castaño oscuro casi negro que vestía una especie de kimono blanco y encima una túnica negra que lo cubría desde la parte superior derecha de su cuerpo hasta los pies y estaba amarrada por un lazo morado en la cintura. Usaba un bastón para caminar, pero su característica más notable era la cicatriz en forma de "X" que tenía en la barbilla. Él era encargado de la división Raíz de los ANBU quienes se encargaban de proteger la aldea desde las sombras, eran los que llevaban a cabo las ejecuciones de los traidores o de los prisioneros para evitarle la carga emocional a los demás. Gracias al entrenamiento que recibían en raíz los ANBU de esta área eran capaces de esconder sus emociones mientras se encontraban en servicio y cargar con toda culpa emocional que pudiera haber.

Debido al entrenamiento que recibió Kyuzuke y luego Naruto estos conocieron a Danzo y rápidamente se encariñaron con él y el viejo también los quería como los nietos que nunca tuvo. Sin que los hermanos lo supieran había una pequeña rivalidad entre los dos viejos por ver quién era el favorito de los hermanos.

Los dos se encontraban en la puerta mientras acompañaban a los hermanos y se despedían de ellos – "Cuídense mucho pequeños" – Decía el viejo de la cicatriz – "No se preocupe Danzo-jiji lo haremos" – Respondió Naruto – "Bien chicos les deseo un buen viaje, cuídense mucho y nos vemos en tres años" – "Claro Hokage-jiji" – Dijo Kyuzuke - "Otra cosa más" – Hablo Danzo y todos le prestaron atención al verlo con un semblante serio – "Nada de estar de travieso con las chicas son aún muy jóvenes los dos" – Dicho esto los dos hermanos se pusieron más rojos que el cabello de su madre y hasta vapor salía de la cabeza de Naruto, quien lo diría el pequeño rubio no era tan inocente como uno creía. Hiruzen solo veía esto con una gran gota en la cabeza ¿De dónde aprendió Naruto a entender eso?

\- "¿Qu-qu-q-qué dices Danzo-jiji?" / "No digas esas cosas Danzo-jiji!" – Respondieron los hermanos con clara vergüenza en sus rostros. Quién lo diría los dos pequeños sabían a que se refería el viejo de la cicatriz… pequeños pervertidos. Cierto sabio invoca sapos estaría muy orgulloso de saber que hay dos pervertidos en potencia.

\- "Bueno es hora de irnos Naruto-kun" – "Si Oni-san"

Y así los dos hermanos partieron hacia su viaje de entrenamiento para volverse fuertes, preparándose para las aventuras que sabían vivirían y que los haría ir hasta lugares remotos y conocer gente que luego sería importante para sus vidas…

Y así empieza el viaje de los Uzumaki-Namikaze

(Continuara)

* * *

 **Listo! Segundo capítulo servido! Primero que nada, planeo acabar esta historia, llegar hasta el fin, no pienso dejarla inconclusa.**

 **Segundo en este capítulo se empieza mostrar las diferencias con el canon y una de ellas (aparte del hermano de Naruto) es que Danzo en esta historia es bueno. Además, los dos hermanos se fueron antes de la masacre del clan Uchiha. No estoy muy enterado de la línea temporal de ciertos sucesos por lo que va a haber ligeros cambios.**

 **Tercero voy a jugar con las edades de ciertos personajes por ejemplo unos personajes van a ser más jóvenes y otros puede que un poco más viejos, pero todo será para que las parejas de la historia no tengan tanta diferencia de edad. No tengo ningún problema con que haya parejas de edad distinta, pero para el argumento de la historia va a haber cambios.**

 **Cuarto las parejas. Esto va a ser un Naruto/Harem y OC/smallHarem y les dejo una pequeña lista con las integrantes (pondré primero el del OC por que el da Naruto va a ser mayor y por mucho):**

 **OC/Parejas:**

 **¿? (OC)**

 **¿? (OC)**

 **¿? (OC)**

 **Hana**

 **Yugao**

 **Kin Tsuchi**

 **Estas serían las parejas del OC, aunque no sé si también poner a Shizune…**

 **Naruto/Parejas:**

 **Kurama (FemKyuubi)**

 **Anko**

 **Tayuya**

 **Fuu**

 **Mikoto**

 **Hinata**

 **Shion**

 **Koyuki**

 **Yugito**

 **Samui**

 **Karui**

 **Haku (Fem!)**

 **Tsunami**

 **Ayame**

 **Ryuuzetsu**

 **Konan**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Sara**

 **Kaguya**

 **Si el harem es algo grande pero no tan grande como los que son massive harem, creo que puedo trabajar con estas chicas para la historia, pero si tienen una sugerencia con gusto la escuchare. Por cierto, con Sara ya tengo planeado algo para ella, solo les adelanto su hija no aparecerá.**

 **Como sea chicos espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y los leo en el siguiente. No lo olviden pueden enviarme algún mensaje si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar.**

 **Los leo después!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey chicos y chicas aquí les traigo un capítulo nuevo de este fic de Naruto que espero que les guste. ADVERTENCIA! Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo escenas de acción por lo que, si no quedaron bien pues, perdónenme y les juro que mejorare con el paso del tiempo. Como sea ya no los distraigo y pasen a disfrutar del nuevo capítulo y nos leemos al final. Ah por cierto también voy a usar técnicas creadas por mi mismo pero si llega a aparecer una técnica que ya haya salido en otro fic pues de antemano me disculpo ya que no busco plagiar a nadie, lo que pasa es que hay muchas historias de Naruto y a veces se me olvida lo que leo, y por eso es que las historias las leo más de una vez aunque no las actualice muy seguido. Por eso me disculpo si pasa eso. Ya, con eso dicho ahora si no los entretengo más, pasen y lean!**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Naruto no me pertenece… ¿qué? Es en enserio, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y cualquier compañía que tenga acciones de la serie. Yo solo busco entretener.**

 **Capítulo 3: Entrenando en el Bosque y Conociendo a una Chica Especial!**

* * *

(En un bosque en algún lugar de las Naciones Elementales)

*Foosh!* *Clang!*

En medio del bosque nos encontramos con una escena de los más singular: Un chico rubio se encontraba con los ojos vendados entrenando sus reflejos mientras varias shurikens eran lanzadas desde varios puntos de los árboles y sus alrededores…

*Foosh!* *Splat!*

De repente unos de los shurikens paso por la mejilla del chico, cortándola y derramando sangre "Demonios no alcance a esquivar ese" Decía el chico rubio rechinando los dientes. _**"Vamos Naruto concéntrate, respira, relájate y deja que tus reflejos naturales se encarguen del resto"**_ Le decía una voz que provenía desde su cabeza… no, nuestro protagonista no está loco ni nada por el estilo, eso se explicara en unos instantes… _"Tienes toda la razón Kura-chan, muchas gracias"_ Le contestaba ya más relajado el rubio. Sí, así es, esa voz que se había escuchado antes era nada y nada menos que el Kyuubi no Kitsune, o mejor dicho LA Kyuubi no Kitsune. La Bijuu más poderosa y la entidad de chakra más fuerte del mundo!

…

…

…

O al menos eso era lo que ella decía, y cada que lo hacía siempre era con un tono arrogante y una mueca de superioridad. Aunque Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ella.

Volviendo al entrenamiento del rubio, este se encontraba totalmente relajado y gracias a ello ahora podía esquivar con mayor facilidad los shurikens. Mientras realizaba su ejercicio con mayor fluidez que antes dentro del cuerpo del rubio, en cierta parte de su mente se encontraba una zorra (en el buen sentido de la palabra) de nueve colas viendo con satisfacción como su contenedor y amigo realizaba unos movimientos tan livianos como el aire mismo…

(Time Skip hasta el final del entrenamiento)

Habían pasado un par de horas del entrenamiento de reflejos cuando de entre los arbustos salió disparado un misil rojo que se dirigía con velocidad hacia el rubio. Percatándose de lo que se avecinaba, el rubio saco su fiel kunai que le había regalado su hermano en el pasado y se preparó para contestar la agresión. En menos de un segundo el misil rojo ya estaba frente a Naruto blandiendo una espada estilo tachi y que iba a golpear al rubio quien rápidamente intercepto con su kunai, sacando chispas gracias al contacto. Ambas personas estaban enfrascadas en un duelo de resistencia para ver quien hacia rendir a su oponente primero. En medio de la acción Naruto rápidamente hizo una serie de sellos con una mano y lanzo su técnica " **Doton: Jutsu Trampa Pantanosa** **"** La tierra que se encontraba debajo de los pies del oponente de Naruto se volvió movediza y aprisiono sus pies. Con un movimiento rápido Naruto atravesó el cuerpo de su oponente con su kunai y acto seguido su enemigo exploto en una nube de humo.

Naruto permaneció en guardia y de entre las copas de los árboles saltaron tres figuras más, cada una realizando una técnica distinta **"Katon: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego" / "Futon: Gran Penetración"** / **"Raiton: Jutsu Partículas Paralizantes"** Las tres técnicas fueron lanzadas hacia el rubio, una bola de fuego de tamaño considerable, una ráfaga de viento que tomaba la forma de una bala del mismo tamaño que la bola de fuego y unas esferas de luz con rayos a su alrededor. Cuando las tres técnicas se encontraron en el aire se combinaron dando paso a una técnica más potente aún: La bola de fuego se potencio gracias al viento y se volvió más rápida, las partículas se posaron a su alrededor y le dieron propiedades electrificadas.

La técnica combinada estaba cerca de Naruto y cuando por fin colisiono una nube de polvo se alzó y cubría el campo donde estaba el rubio… Los tres atacantes veían todo desde lo más alto de los árboles con una mirada seria. De repente el atacante que estaba a la izquierda exploto en nube de humo y eso alerto a los otros dos. Antes de que el atacante de la derecha tomara su tachi este también exploto en una nube de humo y fue en ese instante cuando el atacante de centro decidió saltar hacia donde había ocurrido el impacto de la técnica. En medio del aire fue interceptado por Naruto quien apareció detrás de el en una muestra de velocidad, apuntando su kunai hacia su corazón, lo impulso hacia el frente para atravesar a su atacante cuando este realizo un **Shunshin** y apareció en el piso, intacto y con su tachi en su mano izquierda y en una posición de batalla.

Naruto hizo una pirueta en el aire y cayó al piso en posición agachada, su kunai en su mano derecha y la mano izquierda apoyándola en el piso, mientras veía a su oponente con una mirada de concentración total. El viento resoplaba y las brasas restantes del fuego seguían ardiendo mientras el humo negro se elevaba en el cielo. En el momento en el que una hoja de un árbol toco el piso después de soltarse, ambos personajes salieron disparados el uno contra el otro y volvieron a chocar sus armas una y otra vez. Golpes iban y venían, patadas eran lanzadas y las armas chocaban en una danza mortal que mostraba velocidad.

Naruto tomo a su oponente del brazo y girando sobre su propio eje le propino una patada en la espalda a su atacante quien salió disparado contra un árbol. Rápidamente se recuperó y usando el árbol como impulso se lanzó de regreso contra Naruto, sorprendiéndolo y propinándole un uppercut lo lanzo hacia arriba y luego dio un salto para darle un golpe con las dos manos teniendo su tachi lejos del cuerpo del rubio. Naruto salió disparado hacia el suelo, pero antes de llegar a tocar tierra rápidamente se volteó hacia su atacante y le lanzo unos shurikens que solo sirvieron para distraerlo, y esto lo aprovecho el rubio para caer de pie y rápidamente realizo su siguiente técnica **"Jutsu Clones de Sombra"** Un clon del rubio apareció a su derecha y entre los dos empezaron a crear una esfera azul en la mano del rubio original. Frente a ellos el atacante había caído al piso también de pie, vio lo que estaba haciendo y decidió guardar su tachi para empezar a cargar su propia esfera azul, pero en su mano izquierda.

Ambos estaban frente a frente esperando el momento justo para atacar…

…

…

…

"Ahhhhhhh!" / "Gyaaaahhhh!" Con un grito de batalla ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, ambos lanzaron sus ataques hacia el frente, impulsando los brazos donde tenía cada uno su técnica para luego gritar la técnica al mismo tiempo **"RASENGAN!"** Gritaron los dos y en el siguiente instante las dos esferas de chakra colisionaron y levantaron una gran cantidad de polvo y de aire. Ambos peleadores estaban enfrascados en una batalla de fuerza para ver quien ganaba, pero ninguno de los dos cedía.

Cuando las dos técnicas empezaron a perder potencia los dos oponentes decidieron terminar su enfrentamiento infundiendo más chakra en la técnica. Y el resultado fue el siguiente: Naruto y su oponente salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas a una velocidad sorprendente. Naruto atravesó varios árboles hasta que perdió velocidad y termino por estrellarse con el tronco de otro árbol cayendo malherido. Por otra parte, el oponente de Naruto se estrelló contra una gran roca, lastimándose la espalda.

"Rayos, eso va a doler mañana" Dijo la persona recargada en la roca mientras se paraba con dificultad y empezaba a caminar hacia donde estaba el rubio.

Regresando con el rubio, él se encontraba aun tendido en el piso adolorido y ahora con la banda que le cubría los ojos totalmente destrozada mientras las heridas en su cuerpo eran curadas por el chakra de la Kyuubi quien, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba muy preocupada por el rubio. Unos pasos se escuchaban a la distancia y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a Naruto este dirigió su mirada hacia el ruido y vio a la persona a la que se estaba enfrentando hace apenas unos minutos "Peleaste bien y eso que tenías los ojos cubiertos durante la pelea, no podría estar más orgulloso de ti hermano" "Jeje, gracias Kyuzuke-nii" "Ahora descansa te lo mereces, mañana volveremos al camino" Y con eso Naruto cerró los ojos para dormir un poco mientras su hermano lo cargaba de regreso al campamento que tenían en el bosque.

(Al día siguiente)

"Argh, maldición estoy muy cansado" Naruto despertaba en una bolsa para dormir que estaba al lado de los restos de una fogata. Viendo alrededor se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba regresando del bosque con un par de animales para comer y se levantó para recibirlo "Buenos días Kyuzuke-nii" Su hermano lo vio y le respondió "Oh buenos días hermanito, ¿Cómo amaneciste?" "Jeje algo adolorido ¿y tú?" "Más adolorido que tu posiblemente jajaja" Reía divertido el Uzumaki mayor "Ouch" …aunque su risa se vio interrumpida por el dolor de su cuerpo…

Preparando los conejos para empezar a cocinarlos los hermanos se sumergieron en un silencio cómodo y fue en ese instante que se pudieron apreciar los cambios en los hermanos.

Naruto había crecido mucho en este viaje, ahora media 1.72 y parecía un chico de 13 años. Su cabello se había alargado lo suficiente como parecerse al de su padre, pero sin la banda ninja. Ahora vestía una playera blanca sencilla con el símbolo Uzumaki en la espalda, unos pantalones estilo ANBU y unas sandalias ninja. En su pierna derecha tenía un estuche de herramientas ninja.

Kyuzuke también había cambiado, ahora media 1.76 y parecía que tenía 16 años. Su cabello también creció al punto de que se parecía a su padre solo que en versión de pelirrojo. No traía puesta su banda ninja ya que la tenía guardada para evitar que fueran atacados por algún ninja renegado. Vestía lo mismo que su hermano solo que el color de la playera era negro en lugar de blanco y el estuche de herramientas ninja lo tenía en la pierna izquierda. Su tachi se encontraba amarrada a su cintura.

El entrenamiento que habían hecho hasta la fecha había sido fructífero. Sin temor a equivocarse Naruto y Kyuzuke sabían que tenían un nivel que igualaba al de un Jounin del nivel más alto o al de un ANBU. Los hermanos habían terminado de despellejar los conejos y ahora se encargaban de rellenar las reservas de agua para continuar con el viaje, así que decidieron hacer un par de **"Clones de Sombra"** para que cuidaran del campamento en lo que iban a un rio cercano que habían encontrado días antes.

(Cerca de un rio, en algún lugar del bosque)

Los hermanos habían terminado de llenar las cantimploras y las sellaron en unos pergaminos que tenían preparados y se disponían a regresar al campamento cuando un sonido proveniente de unos arbustos los alerto a ambos. Dándose una mirada ya conocida entre los dos los hermanos se acercaron hacia el lugar donde provenía el ruido, Naruto con su kunai en la mano y Kyuzuke con la mano en el mango de su tachi, listos para cualquier percance.

En un movimiento rápido removieron las hojas, pero lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos, horrorizados y preocupados: frente a ellos y tirada en el piso se encontraba una chica que aparentaba tener unos 15/16 años, herida con muchos cortes en su cuerpo y sangrando en gran medida. Los hermanos se dieron otra mirada y en un acuerdo silencioso tomaron cartas en el asunto. Sin titubear Naruto salió disparado hacia el campamento para preparar el botiquín de primeros auxilios mientras Kyuzuke tomaba entre sus manos a la chica y la llevaba entre sus brazos estilo nupcial y a paso lento para no agravar las lesiones de la chica. Con debilidad la chica abrió sus ojos y vio a Kyuzuke, en un principio se asustó y Kyuzuke pudo ver el temor que se reflejaba en su mirada y rápidamente le dijo "No te preocupes no te hare daño" La chica se mantenía en silencio aun con algo de miedo en sus ojos y Kyuzuke siguió hablando para calmarla "Te estoy llevando a mi campamento, mi hermano menor se adelantó para preparar el botiquín, te lo prometo estarás bien" Cuando Kyuzuke menciono el campamento la chica se había asustado pensando que le iba a hacer algo y más aún cuando menciono a su hermano pero cuando le dijo que estaría bien y además lo prometía la chica vio algo en sus ojos que la tranquilizo y le hizo creer en sus palabras "G-gr-graci-a-s" Decía con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban mientras cerraba los ojos y se disponía a descansar.

(Mientras tanto con Naruto cuando se dirigía hacia el campamento)

Naruto corría con una velocidad sorprendente para llegar hasta el campamento y en el camino entablaba una conversación con su inquilina _**"Naruto debo decirte algo"**_ _"¿Qué pasa Kurama-chan?"_ _ **"Esa chica no era lo que aparentaba ser"**_ _"¿Quieres decir qué Kyuzuke-nii corre peligro?"_ _ **"No, lo que digo es que esa chica no es humana"**_ _"¿A qué te refieres?"_ _ **"Que esa chica oculta algo"**_ _"¿Pero sentiste hostilidad?"_ _ **"No, pero eso lo descubriremos después"**_ Dicho esto la conversación termino y el ninja rubio ya había llegado al campamento y estaba preparando todo para la llegada de su hermano.

Kyuzuke llego y usando el botiquín curo las heridas de la chica… aunque tuvo que retirarle parte de la ropa para atenderla y eso hizo que se sonrojara un poco…

Ya con la chica curada y descansando en la bolsa de dormir de Kyuzuke los hermanos la observaban mientras descansaba y pudieron ver sus características: la chica parecía tener la edad de Kyuzuke, de cabello largo castaño con dos mechones que sobresalían en la parte superior que se asemejaban a las orejas de un lobo. Sus labios eran delgados y sus ojos, por lo que recuerda el pelirrojo, eran de color verde. Sus pechos eran de copa D, no es que los hermanos supieran de medidas ni nada por el estilo! Vestía un kimono corto de color verde con las cintas en color morado y con detalles de flores blancas, las mangas eran largas y cubrían por completo los brazos de la chica. No portaba ningún tipo de calzado.

Un par de horas más tarde la chica empezaba a despertar y cuando sus ojos se abrieron y se levantó lo primero que vio fue a Kyuzuke. Ojos verdes con una pupila rasgada se encontraron con ojos morados que irradiaban fuerza y permanecieron inmóviles viéndose mutuamente…

…

…

…

*Cough* *Cough*

El sonido de alguien tosiendo los saco del trance y ambos chicos solo atinaron a girarse mientras se sonrojaban tenuemente. El pequeño Naruto veía todo de manera divertida, al parecer a su hermano le gusto la chica y por lo que pudo ver la chica también se sentía atraída. Luego del momento incomodo los chicos se presentaron "Por fin despiertas que bueno que estas bien, soy Kyuzuke un gusto" "Yo soy Naruto, un gusto señorita" "H-hola yo-yo me llamo K-k-Kume" se presentó la chica algo insegura por estar en presencia de dos personas totalmente desconocidas para ella "Tranquila señorita, le prometí que la ayudaríamos" Dijo el pelirrojo a lo que su hermano asintió. La chica parecía relajarse con lo que escuchaba, gracias a ello pudo sentir la presencia de una fuente extra de chakra que provenía del rubio, rápidamente se dio cuenta que estaba en presencia de un Jinchuriki, pero no sabía de cual. Por lo pronto decidió mantenerse callada y en sus pensamientos "¿Puedo preguntar qué te paso? Estabas muy herida cuando te encontramos" Hablo Kyuzuke. La chica tuvo recuerdos de que fue lo que paso _'Traidora'_ Era lo que se le venía a la mente y la chica puso un semblante triste cosa que notaron los hermanos. Rápidamente intervino el pelirrojo de nuevo "Di-disculpa no qu-quise incomodarte" "No te preocupes, pero no quisiera hablar de eso por el momento" "Lo entendemos" Decía Naruto quien ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano. A Kyuzuke por alguna razón no le agradaba que esa chica tuviera esa mirada tan triste, aunque no sabía por qué él se sentía así si apenas la había conocido.

La chica les dio una mirada de agradecimiento y luego una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar un poco al hermano mayor. Después del momento tan incómodo los chicos invitaron a Kume a comer con ellos, cosa que ella negaba diciendo que no tenía hambre *GROOAAR*, pero su estómago decía otra cosa. Resignada y avergonzada la chica los acompaño en el almuerzo.

En el tiempo que pasaron hablando Kume les pregunto qué hacían a la mitad del bosque a lo que los hermanos le respondieron que estaban en un viaje de entrenamiento. Era extraño pero los hermanos sentían que podían confiar en la chica, hasta Kurama sentía los mismo y Kume también sentía que podía confiar en ellos, aunque aún no podía contarles que paso ya que temía que la juzgaran.

"¿Entonces son ninjas?" Pregunto la castaña "Sí y no, veras estamos entrenando para ser ninjas, pero aún no lo somos" Respondió Naruto "Pero no entiendo ¿Qué no se supone que a esta edad no debían ser ya ninjas?" Pregunto Kume intrigada "Jejeje, bueno, ahm, veras, etto nosotros en realidad deberíamos tener 11 y 8 años respectivamente" Dijo Kyuzuke señalándose a sí mismo y a su hermano dejando a la castaña muy sorprendida "Pero ¿cómo?" pregunto todavía más sorprendida "Nosotros salimos hace un par de años de nuestra aldea para entrenar y pues, aquí estamos" Ahora sí Kume estaba intrigada, si salieron hace un par de años de su aldea y por lo que le dijeron tenía años cuando lo hicieron, entonces ¿Cómo es que ahora parecían ser mayores? "Entonces ¿Por qué se ven mayores? Como de ah no sé…" "Ahora tenemos 16 y 13 y como obtuvimos este crecimiento… ese es un secreto por ahora. No es que no confiemos en ti, pero es por seguridad, no queremos que alguien que esté pasando por ahí escuche nuestro secreto" Le replico Kyuzuke y estaba en lo cierto, sentía que podía confiar en la chica, pero no quería que alguien ajeno al grupo escuchara. Ya le diría después. "Ok lo entien-Argh!" Al momento de hablar Kume sintió un dolor terrible recorrer su cuerpo y se derrumbó en el piso "Argh!" La expresión de dolor de la chica y sus gritos alertaron a los chicos quienes se preocuparon por su bienestar "¡¿Qué está pasando?!" Pregunto alterado Naruto "¡No lo sé!" Respondía Kyuzuke totalmente asustado, a pesar de que apenas conocía a Kume sentía preocupación por la chica.

"Chicos! Argh! Necesito su ayuda!" Kume les gritó y eso llamo la atención de los hermanos. La castaña estaba a punto de revelarles un secreto de vital importancia y aun así sentía qué hacia lo correcto, además de que el dolor se hacía insoportable "Hay algo que debo decirles! Argh! Y-yo Gargh! E-en realidad no s-soy hu-humana!" "¡¿A qué te refieres?!" "Yo en realidad soy una entidad de chakra! Argh!" Les dijo Kume mientras seguía retorciéndose de dolor "Yo debo permanecer sellada en una persona, sino *Gasp!* soy sellada! Um! De-desa- Argh! DESAPARECERE!" Al momento de decir esto los pies de Kume empezaron a desvanecerse y rápidamente Naruto y Kyuzuke entraron en acción. En el entrenamiento que los hermanos estaban haciendo también practicaban el arte de los **"Sellos"** ya que Naruto quería descubrir una forma de liberar a Kurama y gracias a ello Naruto sabía algo acerca del arte del sellado por lo que se ofreció a sellar a Kume en Kyuzuke debido a que el ya tenía a Kurama dentro. Asintiendo a lo que dijo su hermano menor, rápidamente Kyuzuke se despojó de las prendas superiores mientras Naruto, haciendo uso de unos cuantos clones de sombra, trazaba los sellos en el cuerpo de su hermano. Como Kume no era un Bijuu tuvo que hacer un sello distinto al que él tenía, combinando lo fundamental del sello del Shinigami y las bases del sellado común. Con todo preparado Naruto inicio el ritual **"Estilo Uzumaki de Sellado: Gran Sello Absorbe Chakra"** Y con esta técnica Kume empezó a descomponerse en partículas de chakra que se fueron introduciendo en Kyuzuke, mientras que los símbolos escritos en su cuerpo se iban juntando en su estómago y tomaban una nueva forma. La nueva forma era la de un medio circulo y en el centro lo que parecía ser la huella de un lobo, en la parte inferior unos triángulos que se asemejaban a los colmillos de dicha criatura, a los costados del medio circulo dos figuras que se parecían un par de orejas de lobo.

Una vez que el sellado termino Kyuzuke quedo inconsciente pero el sellado había sido un éxito total y Kume ahora estaba a salvo. "*Fiuu!* Lo logramos" Decía Naruto mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente _**"Bien hecho Naruto! Ahora Kume estará bien"**_ _"Sí eso era lo importante"_ _ **"Lo mejor será que cuides de tu hermano, al menos hasta que despierte"**_ _"Tienes razón, cuando despierte le tendré que enseñar a comunicarse con su nueva inquilina"_ _ **"Ah cierto, además así podrán preguntarle a Kume sobre sus orígenes"**_ _"Sí, tal vez ahora si pueda decirnos, bueno vale a cuidar a Kyuzuke se ha dicho"_ Dicho esto Naruto acomodo a su hermano en una bolsa de dormir y se sentó a observar el cielo mientras se preparaba para lo que venía en el futuro. Con la introducción de Kume las cosas se iban a tornar interesantes, muy pero muy interesantes…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Vale chicos y chicas esto fue el tercer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **En este capítulo se introdujo otro OC que será muy importante para la historia: Kume. Todo lo relacionado con este personaje se explicará en el futuro, sus orígenes y sus poderes, así como la razón por la cual fue encontrada herida por los hermanos.**

 **Sé que este capítulo habrá sembrado muchas dudas en cuanto a la trama, como por ejemplo la edad de Naruto y Kyuzuke. Pues les digo desde ahora que todo tiene una razón de ser y todo será explicado, a su tiempo, pero será explicado.**

 **Bueno ya saben cómo funcionan las cosas: si tienen dudas o sugerencias pueden dejarlas en un review o enviarme un PM y se las resolveré/atenderé con todo gusto.**

 **Los leo después!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey como están todos?**

 **Primero que nada, quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza, pero es que la escuela esta brava la canija y me está poniendo las cosas muy caninas. Segundo estoy en proceso de terminar de escribir y publicar los primeros capítulos de mis otras historias, en donde hay otras 2 de Naruto, por cierto.**

 **Bueno ya no los quiero aburrir, pasen y lean damas y caballeros.**

 **IMPORTANTE: al final del capítulo hay una nota importante para que la vean, ya que es un cambio para la historia (nada malo, no se preocupen)**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo busco entretener sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

(Al día siguiente)

Luego de lo ocurrido el día anterior Naruto estaba sentado en el campamento mientras devoraba algo de comida. Cerca de la fogata donde Naruto estaba almorzando se encontraba su hermano mayor, Kyuzuke, quien se mantenía inconsciente luego de lo ocurrido ayer.

Naruto se encontraba en medio de una conversación con su inquilina, la todopoderosa Kyuubi no Kitsune (según la propia kitsune), acerca de lo acontecido ayer.

' _Entonces una vez que mi hermano despierte lo entrenaremos para que pueda comunicarse con Kume'_ le hablaba Naruto a la zorra dentro de su interior (NA: Eso se escuchó raro…) _**'Exacto, según esa chica ella también es una entidad de chakra como yo, por lo que la manera en la que tú y yo nos comunicamos debería de funcionar para ellos de la misma manera que para nosotros'**_ le contestaba la zorra (en el buen sentido de la palabra) al rubio.

' _Por cierto Kurama-chan ¿Tú también tienes una forma humana?'_ Le pregunto Naruto a la Kyuubi _**'De hecho si, si la tengo, pero jamás la había usado desde que mi padre falleció'**_ le contesto algo triste al rubio de bigotes al acordarse cuando su padre dejo el mundo _'Perdón, no quería que recordaras eso…'_ _ **'No te preocupes Naru-kun, una vez que tu hermano aprenda a comunicarse con Kume te mostrare mi forma humana'**_ le propuso Kurama a Naruto.

*Groaan* Un gemido de dolor llamó la atención de Naruto quien se giró y pudo ver a su hermano despertar y se acercó a él.

"Kyuzuke-nii, por fin despiertas" Naruto lo ayudaba a levantarse ya que su hermano se hallaba algo desorientado "¿Qué paso?" Preguntaba el pelirrojo algo confundido "¿No recuerdas lo que ocurrió ayer?" Le preguntaba el rubio "¿Qué?... Ahora que lo mencionas… KUME!" gritó alterado el pelirrojo al recordar lo que habían vivido el día anterior "Tranquilo Kyuzuke-nii, Kume está bien, recuerda que la sellamos ayer dentro de ti" le recordó Naruto a su hermano quien se tranquilizó al escucharlo, pero todavía estaba algo preocupado por la castaña de kimono verde.

"¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?" preguntó Kyuzuke con algo de preocupación en su rostro "No te preocupes hermano! Te entrenare para que puedas comunicarte con Kume" le dijo Naruto entusiasmado "¿En serio?" "Sí!" contesto Naruto con una sonrisa "Pero ¿funcionara?" preguntó el pelirrojo a su hermano "Estuve hablando con Kurama-chan y creemos que puedes comunicarte con ella de la misma manera que nosotros lo hacemos" le dijo Naruto haciendo que su hermano se tranquilizara.

(Más tarde, ese mismo día)

Después de que Kyuzuke recuperara su energía y luego de que comiera algo, los hermanos guardaron todas sus cosas que tenían en su campamento en unos pergaminos de sellado. La ventaja de ser un Uzumaki es que los **"Sellos"** eran casi como una segunda naturaleza para los de dicho clan. De hecho, Kyuzuke le había contado a Naruto que sus padres eran unos maestros de los sellos, esto emociono al rubio quien desde entonces es el que más empeño le pone al entrenamiento arte del sellado, teniendo un nivel superior al de su propio hermano, quien gustaba de practicar más el **"Kenjutsu"** por lo que no era tan bueno con los **"Sellos"**.

Una vez que tenían todo guardado los hermanos partieron en busca de una cascada para empezar el entrenamiento de Kyuzuke, quien le había pedido a su hermano que hicieran el entrenamiento lo más rápido posible para poder asegurarse que Kume estaba bien. A Naruto le parecía tierno que su hermano se preocupara por Kume, creía que su hermano tenía un flechazo por la chica castaña, a pesar de que apenas se habían conocido el día anterior, o tal vez solo era que estaba en la naturaleza de su hermano el preocuparse por sus camaradas.

Al cabo de unas horas los hermanos Uzumaki habían encontrado un claro en el bosque donde había una cascada conectada a un rio, el mismo rio donde metros adelante habían conocido a Kume, unas cuantas piedras se posaban al pie de la cascada, justo lo que Naruto buscaba para el entrenamiento de su hermano.

"Bien Kyuzuke-nii, como lo hicimos cuando me comunique por primera vez con Kurama-chan, siéntate en una de las rocas a meditar, despeja tu mente, mantente totalmente estático y cuando menos te des cuenta entraras a tu subconsciente" le instruyo Naruto a su hermano quien asintió a lo que le decía para luego proceder a despojarse de su playera y sentarse en una roca con el agua de la cascada cayendo sobre él. Kyuzuke se mantenía totalmente quieto y su respiración empezaba a tranquilizarse, luego de acostumbrarse a lo frío que estaba el agua.

Naruto por su parte estaba entrenando tratando de agregarle un elemento nuevo al **Rasengan**. Naruto ya había desarrollado dos variantes de la técnica creada originalmente por su padre; una de ellas era el **Oodama Rasengan** que era una versión más grande del jutsu original y la otra era el **Futon: Rasenshuriken** que era exageradamente poderosa ya que podía dañar a quien lo recibiera a nivel celular, dejándolo inservible. En estos momentos Naruto buscaba desarrollar una nueva variante del **Rasenshuriken** , pero esta vez agregando el elemento agua. Desde que inicio el entrenamiento de los hermanos, los dos Uzumaki ya sabían que naturaleza elemental poseía cada uno: Naruto tenía el elemento Futon y Suiton, mientras que Kyuzuke tenía el Futon y el Raiton, aunque los hermanos habían logrado manejar los 5 elementos, con mucho entrenamiento, pero lograron dominar unos cuantos jutsus de cada elemento.

Naruto tenía un control total sobre el Futon, el Suiton y en menor medida el Raiton y se le dificultaba dominar el Katon y el Doton.

Kyuzuke por su lado era un maestro del Raiton y del Futon, aunque no al nivel de Naruto con este último elemento, dominaba en menor medida el Katon y aun no podía manejar ni el Suiton ni el Doton a nivel mayor.

Mientras Naruto se ocupaba de su entrenamiento, Kyuzuke seguía al pie de la cascada. El pelirrojo empezaba a frustrarse ya que no podía tranquilizarse por completo, él quería ver a Kume y asegurarse de que estaba bien. De un momento a otro Kyuzuke se hartó de no lograr nada y decidió pedirle otro consejo a Naruto, cuando abrió los ojos para buscar a su hermano se llevó la sorpresa de que estaba en un espacio totalmente oscuro. Al principio se asustó por no saber dónde se encontraba, pero luego el lugar empezó a iluminarse y a tomar forma. Frente a él comenzó a aparecer un prado, con un bosque erigiéndose a unos metros, unas montañas a la distancia y un lago de considerable tamaño. Kyuzuke termino por tocar el piso y se puso a ver su alrededor, encontrando el lugar donde se encontraba sumamente relajante.

*Shuffle* *Shuffle*

Un sonido de algo moviéndose provenía desde un arbusto lo cual capto la atención del pelirrojo quien buscaba su tachi por si era alguna amenaza, pero no la encontraba, luego se puso en pose de batalla esperando lo que sea que estuviera tras los arbustos.

…

…

…

De repente un bulto salió disparado desde las plantas y se puso frente al ninja.

Kyuzuke se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba delante suyo: un majestuoso lobo de pelaje café, de un tamaño considerablemente grande para un animal de su tipo, con un pelaje café de un color más claro en las patas delanteras, una cola que se mantenía erguid, unas garras filosas y unos colmillos amenazantes, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, aquellos que brillaban de un verde intenso, con la pupila rasgada y una mirada penetrante que se mantenía sobre Kyuzuke.

A pesar de estar en presencia de un depredador Kyuzuke no se sentía en lo más mínimo intimidado, al contrario, sentía como si pudiera confiar en que la criatura frente a él no le hiciera daño, como si ya conociera a ese lobo…

De repente el lobo se abalanzo sobre el pelirrojo, derrumbándolo en el piso, uno pensaría que el lobo lo estaría atacando, pero la realidad era otra MUY distinta…

*Lick* *Lick* *Lick*

"Jajaja, tranquilo amiguito, jeje, ya, ya me di cuenta que eres amigable" decía el pelirrojo mientras reía y trataba de quitarse al canino de encima, pero sin tratar de lastimarlo, todo mientras el lobo le daba unas amistosas lamidas en la cara.

" **Pero yo solo quiero agradecerle a quien me ayudo…"** el lobo le respondió a Kyuzuke quien se quedó estático al escuchar al animal hablar "WOAH! ¡¿PUEDES HABLAR?!" preguntó totalmente asombrado el pelirrojo mientras lograba ponerse de pie y el lobo se sentaba frente a él **"Claro que puedo hablar, digo qué no recuerdas lo que paso ayer"** pregunto el lobo al chico quien seguía sorprendido de ver al lobo hablar, él ya sabía que las invocaciones podían hablar, pero ni él ni su hermano tenían un contrato o habían encontrado a una en su viaje.

"Perdón, pero ¿te conozco?" al escuchar esas palabras el lobo puso un semblante triste mientras sus orejas caían lo cual, por alguna extraña razón, hizo que a Kyuzuke se le estremeciera el corazón, como si ver esa escena le provocara una profunda tristeza y le hiciera no querer verla de nuevo.

" ***Sniff* que malo eres que ya no te acuerdas de mi"** Esa voz se le hizo conocida a Kyuzuke quien de repente se dio una idea de quien podría ser al recordar algo que ocurrió ayer "U-un m-momento… ¿K-Ku-Kume?" pregunto atónito y se sorprendió aún más cuando el lobo o mejor dicho la loba se alegró al ver que el chico por fin la reconoció (aunque tal vez no la reconoció en primer lugar al nunca conocer su forma animal) y se envolvió en un manto de luz que la cubrió por completo. Una vez que la luz se disipo frente a Kyuzuke se encontraba Kume, justo con la misma ropa con la que la conocieron el día anterior. Acto seguido la chica se abalanzo una vez más sobre el pelirrojo, derribándolos a ambos mientras la chica lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza y lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus ojos.

" **Gracias, gracias, gracias"** decía la chica mientras se aferraba al chico quien solo podía atinar a tratar de tranquilizarla sobándole la espalda de manera cariñosa. Una vez que la chica se calmó Kyuzuke le hizo una pregunta "¿Por qué me estás agradeciendo?" la chica se separó un poco para verlo a la cara y aun con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos le contesto **"Es porque tú y tu hermano me ayudaron, aún si no me conocían del todo y nadie me había dado tanta confianza en el pasado"** fue en ese instante que Kume se dio cuenta de la posición en la que ambos se encontraban, los dos en el piso mientras Kume estaba encima de Kyuzuke. La chica se puso tan roja como un tomate bien maduro y rápidamente se puso de pie mientras ayudaba al Uzumaki mayor a ponerse de pie también, quien por cierto tenía un sonrojo en su cara ya que mientras estaban en el piso pudo sentir la "pechonalidad" de la castaña.

"Por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó el pelirrojo intrigado por el lugar donde encontró a Kume **"Jijiji, estamos en su subconsciente tontito"** "Espera un momento ¿logre acceder a mi mente?" **"Así es"** "Eso es… INCREÍBLE!" Kyuzuke estaba sumamente emocionado por lo que había logrado, ahora ya podía comunicarse con Kume cuando quisiera "Pero ¿voy a poder volver a verte?" preguntó Kyuzuke e inconscientemente provoco un pequeño sonrojo en la castaña al darse cuenta que Kyuzuke se preocupaba por ella **"Claro que sí, tú y yo ahora estamos conectados, como tu hermano y su bijuu, solo necesitas concentrarte y listo, volverás a este lugar"** "Es bueno saberlo" el pelirrojo se sentía aliviado por lo dicho por la castaña hasta que se dio cuenta de algo "Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que mi hermano tiene sellado un bijuu dentro de él?" pregunto Kyuzuke **"B-bueno eso tiene una e-explicación, pero…"** decía Kume algo preocupada "¿Pero qué?" **"Tengo miedo"** Contesto Kume en un susurro "¿Miedo de qué?" **"De que te cuente mis orígenes y ya no confíes en mí"** respondió la castaña con tristeza en su voz mientras unas cuantas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos "Kume" hablo el castaño con un tono suave mientras se acercaba a la chica y le daba un cálido abrazo. Kume se sorprendió al sentir el calor que transmitía el abrazo y lo respondió aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, solo que estas lágrimas ahora eran de felicidad y no de miedo y angustia "No importa que hayas hecho en el pasado y no importa si apenas te conocí ayer, pero siento que puedo confiar en ti, siento que te puedo confiar incluso mi vida"

Lo dicho por el pelirrojo provoco que el corazón de Kume latiera con fuerza mientras sentía un calor que nunca en su vida había experimentado. Aferrándose más al chico la castaña empezó a llorar a lágrima viva y Kyuzuke solo se dedicaba a abrazarla mientras dejaba que la chica sacara todos sus sentimientos.

Ya era de noche en el prado conde Kyuzuke y Kume se encontraban, ambos chicos ahora se encontraban recargados en un árbol, Kume aun abrazaba a Kyuzuke quien era el que estaba con la espalda contra el árbol **"Les contarte todo a ti y a Naruto, Kyuzuke-kun"** le dijo la chica a Kyuzuke quien se sonrojo un poco por la manera en la que Kume le llamo "No te preocupes Kume-chan, tomate el tiempo que requieras" ahora era Kume quien tenía un lindo sonrojo en su cara por la manera que le dijo Kyuzuke.

" **No, les diré hoy mismo, ustedes confiaron en mí, lo justo sería que yo les confié en ustedes y les diga todo"** le dijo la chica con convicción, pero en ese momento Kyuzuke recordó algo de suma importancia…

"DEMONIOS LO OLVIDE! NARUTO! YA ES DE NOCHE Y AÚN NO HE VUELTO! DEBE ESTAR PREOCUPADO!" el pelirrojo estaba totalmente preocupado por cuanto tiempo había estado en su subconsciente…

" **Jijiji"** hasta que una risita lo saco de sus pensamientos (irónico), solo para darse vuelta y ver como Kume reía mientras se tapaba la boca con una manga de su kimono.

" **No te preocupes Kyuzuke-kun, estamos en tu subconsciente, aquí el tiempo fluye de manera distinta"** le revelo la chica **"Puede que parezca que hemos estado aquí por horas, pero en realidad en el mundo real solo ha pasado una hora"** le termino por decir la chica y eso hizo que Kyuzuke por fin se tranquilizara "Entonces lo mejor será que le avise a Naruto que comunicarme contigo fue un éxito" **"Adelante Kyuzuke-kun"**.

Con eso dicho el pelirrojo cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Una vez que abrió los ojos de nuevo se encontró de nuevo en la roca donde había estado meditando todo el tiempo. Se giró para ver donde estaba su hermano menor y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio un **Rasenshuriken** de color azul oscuro en el centro dirigirse hacia él a velocidades alarmantes!

Sin perder tiempo el pelirrojo hizo un **Kawarimi (Jutsu: Reemplazo de cuerpo)** y se sustituyó con una roca cercana para evitar el mortal ataque.

*Crash!*

Apenas y logro escapar cuando la roca fue consumida por el ataque y este exploto en un domo azul acompañado de un ruido similar al de una sierra que lastimaba los oídos de quien lo escuchara. Una vez que el ataque se disipo lo único que quedaba era la marca de donde el ataque había impactado el piso.

"KYUZUKE-NII!" era el grito que se escuchó por todo el campo mientras un muy preocupado Naruto se acercaba rezando porque el ataque no le hubiera dado a su hermano mayor luego de lanzarlo hacia su dirección por accidente. Para su sorpresa y alivio el pelirrojo estaba parado a unos metros de donde el ataque se había dirigido, lo que hizo suponer al rubio que su hermano lo capto a tiempo y logro esquivarlo.

"Guau Naruto ¿eso era un **Rasenshuriken** con un nuevo elemento?" preguntó el pelirrojo con sorpresa al ver que su hermano había logrado ponerle otro elemento al **Rasengan** después del Futon, mientras el apenas y había desarrollado el **Raiton: Rasenshuriken** y su hermano ya tenía 3 variantes de la técnica de Minato.

"Así es, esta vez logre darle el elemento Suiton, ¿Qué te pareció?" le cuestiono el rubio a su hermano olvidándose que hace unos instantes casi lo mata por accidente "Estuvo genial! Ahora solo falta enseñarte mi variante Raiton y que domines los otros dos elementos que te faltan y puedas crear más variantes" le dijo el pelirrojo con orgullo al ver que en cualquier momento su hermano lo superaría en fuerza, y si Kyuzuke estaba en lo cierto lo haría en este mismo viaje de entrenamiento "Jeje, gracias Kyuzuke-nii" decía el pequeño rubio con algo de pena.

"Por cierto Naruto, lo logre, logre hablar con Kume-chan y ella está bien" le dijo a su hermano "Pero no solo eso, ella sabe lo de Kurama" Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar eso "Dijo también que nos iba a explicar el por qué la encontramos herida y que paso antes" le dijo y Naruto asintió a sus palabras "Pero ¿cómo le haremos si aún no encontramos la manera de sacar a Kurama de tu sello?" cuestiono el pelirrojo "Creo tener la solución" le dijo Naruto "Si no mal recuerdo, en uno de los libros de sellado que nos dio Danzo-jiji venia algo sobre comunicación por medio de sellos, creo que podemos modificar un poco la formula y lograr algo" propuso Naruto a su hermano quien acepto.

Los hermanos luego se dieron cuenta que ya empezaba a oscurecer por lo que decidieron hacer lo del sello al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente y luego de comer, los hermanos Uzumaki revisaron los libros y pergaminos que el tercer Hokage y que Danzo les habían dado antes de partir a entrenar, buscando aquel que Naruto había dicho tenía la información sobre los sellos de comunicación.

Mientras lo hacían Naruto recordaba el día en el que conoció a la Kyuubi, el mismo día que ganó una nueva aliada y amiga en la figura de la poderosa kitsune.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Habían pasado tres semanas desde que los hermanos habían salido de Konoha para entrenar, y luego de enseñarle a Naruto a dominar el_ _ **Jutsu Clones de Sombra**_ _y empezar a practicar con los sellos, Kyuzuke esperaba el momento en el que Naruto le preguntara sobre el sello que tenía en el estómago._

 _Y así fue…_

" _Ne Oni-san el sello que tengo en el estómago ¿para qué sirve?" pregunto un pequeño de rubio de seis años de edad a un pequeño pelirrojo de nueve años de edad._

 _Kyuzuke sabía que dentro de su hermano yacía el Kyuubi, el bijuu más poderoso de todos, cualquiera pensaría que Kyuzuke le tendría miedo a la criatura, pero no era así, aun cuando era pequeño recordaba con claridad como su padre, Minato, le decía que no le tuviera miedo a nada y que si la gente trataba de decirle que le temiera a los bijuus que no les hiciera caso, eran criaturas que también tenían consciencia y que si en algún momento llegaban a ser violentas era por alguna razón y no solo por el simple hecho de querer destruir._

 _Kyuzuke tomo esa lección de corazón y decidió seguirla al pie de la letra, a pesar de tener tan solo tres años cuando ocurrió el ataque a la aldea, el pequeño aun con su inocencia intacta creía que el Kyuubi atacó por una razón y no solo por querer destruir, además el zorro apareció de la nada, si hubiera atacado por su cuenta lo hubieran visto venir y hubieran sentido el chakra._

 _Sí, a pesar de ser un crio en esa época Kyuzuke había heredado la capacidad de deducción de su padre, así como sus dotes de prodigio, ya luego se daría cuenta que Naruto heredo la bondad de ambos padres y la capacidad de aprendizaje tanto de Minato como de Kushina._

" _Bueno hermanito, ¿recuerdas lo que te conté sobre las bestias con cola?" le pregunto el pelirrojo al pequeño rubio "Sí lo recuerdo" contestaba Naruto._

" _Bueno el sello que tienes es…"_

 _Luego de una explicación larga, el pequeño Naruto descubrió que el Kyuubi estaba dentro de él, además de que fue el causante de la muerte de sus padres y de que los aldeanos lo atacaran a él y a su hermano. Pero incluso con lo que Kyuzuke le dijo Naruto no sentía rencor contra la bestia con cola, al contrario, compartía el punto de vista de su hermano y de su padre, no juzgar a nadie hasta conocer su versión de la historia._

 _Kyuzuke le dijo que podía ayudarlo a comunicarse con su bijuu, pero que debía someterse a un entrenamiento de meditación, algo difícil para un niño de seis años con mucha energía…_

 _Pero Naruto lo logro, le tomo una semana, pero lo consiguió al final de cuentas, y así fue como Naruto tuvo su primer contacto con el Kyuubi no Kitsune…_

 _(Subconsciente de Naruto)_

 _Naruto se encontraba en una alcantarilla, donde el agua recorría todo el lugar y al fondo podía notar un espacio oscuro. Acercándose poco a poco Naruto se sorprendió más no se asustó cuando vio como un par de ojos rojos como la sangre con unas pupilas rasgadas se mostraban y se posaban sobre él._

" _ **Así que por fin mi carcelero se digna a venir a verme"**_ _habló una voz sumamente tétrica y unos colmillos peligrosos se mostraron_ _ **"¿Qué pasa humano? ¿Por qué no estás asustado?"**_ _preguntó el Kyuubi sorprendido por ver como un pequeño niño no se sentía intimidado ante su mera presencia "Etto ¿tú eres el Kyuubi?" preguntó el rubio y el Kyuubi se sorprendió todavía más al ver que el pequeño le hablaba con una naturalidad increíble._

" _ **Sí, pequeño humano, yo soy el Kyuubi no Kitsune"**_ _presumía el enorme zorro de nueve colas mientras el pequeño lo veía con estrellas en los ojos "Es un placer conocerte Kyuubi" hablaba el pequeño entusiasmado y de nuevo el gran zorro se sorprendió de que un humano, y más un niño, no le temiera y eso que esperaba que el pequeño le guardara rencor por todo lo que había provocado su presencia en su vida._

" _ **No lo entendió humano, mi mera presencia ha provocado desdicha en tu vida! ¡¿Cómo es que puedes hablarme como si no te hubiera provocado dolor y sufrimiento?!"**_ _pregunto iracundo el zorro al no entender cómo es que el pequeño se mantenía tan puro._

" _Eso es fácil, no creo que seas tan malo como la gente dice, si tú y las demás bestias con cola fueran en verdad malos ¿no hubieran acabado con la humanidad hace tiempo?" le dijo el pequeño rubio y eso fue el último factor que el Kyuubi necesito para darse cuenta que el chico frente a él era verdaderamente especial. Tal vez podía confiarle sus secretos que nadie más sabia, salvo por el Sabio de los Seis Caminos…_

 _(Fin del Flashback)_

Naruto recordó como luego de su primer contacto con el Kyuubi, este le revelo varios secretos y se hicieron rápidamente amigos, Naruto también modifico su subconsciente, creando un bosque para gusto del bijuu. También le revelo que en realidad era hembra y no macho como todos creían. Naruto le platico todo a su hermano y este le dijo que siempre le mostrara respeto, también se sorprendió que el Kyuubi era en realidad una ella y no un él.

La Kyuubi también se ofreció a ayudar a Naruto con su entrenamiento y le daba consejos a Kyuzuke sobre su entrenamiento, consejos que Naruto le comunicaba su hermano quien le agradecía a la kitsune por su ayuda.

"Lo encontré!" exclamo Kyuzuke feliz haber encontrado el libro "Bien hermano, ahora déjame ver eso e idear una forma de comunicarnos" le pidió Naruto el libro a su hermano ya que él era el que tenía más conocimientos sobre los sellos.

(Un par horas más tarde)

"Listo!" Naruto le revelo a Kyuzuke su plan para el ritual: dibujando un sello especial de comunicación en los sellos que los hermanos ya tenían lograrían conectarse, siempre y cuando pudieran influenciar los sellos con chakra de las entidades que estaban sellados en ambos y que los dos estén uno frente al otro en una pose de meditación.

"¿Están listos?" pregunto Naruto a los demás para iniciar el proceso "Sí" / **"Sí"** contestaron tanto Kyuzuke, como Kurama y Kume. Una fina de capa chakra rojo se extendió por el cuerpo de Naruto mientras una de color verde cubría a Kyuzuke y acto seguido el chakra se dirigía hacia los sellos de los hermanos.

Una vez que los hermanos abrieron los ojos se encontraron cara a cara con Kume y Kurama, quien estaba en su forma de zorro de nueve colas la cual era de un tamaño enorme. También se dieron cuenta que estaban en un subconsciente donde los árboles abundaban y luego de reconocer el lugar Naruto les dijo que estaban en su mente.

"Creo que al conectar nuestras mentes Kyuzuke y Kume pudieron llegar a mi mente" dedujo Naruto quien dirigió su mirada hacia Kume y se dio cuenta que los mechones de cabello del día anterior que parecían orejas ahora si eran orejas, y de lobo para ser más precisos y una cola de lobos salía por la parte posterior de la chica.

Naruto luego vio a Kurama y le dedico una sonrisa. Los hermanos no se dieron cuenta, pero Kume si, de que Kurama se sonrojo un poco, pero gracias al color de su pelaje los Uzumaki no lo notaron, luego de que el rubio le dedicara esa sonrisa. Kurama había desarrollado un enamoramiento por el rubio de los bigotes desde hace tiempo, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada por dos razones: 1. Jamás se había enamorado en su vida, esa era una experiencia totalmente nueva para ella por lo que no sabía si Naruto correspondería sus sentimientos y 2. Nunca le había mostrado su forma humana a otra persona, solo su padre y sus otros hermanos la conocían, por lo que no sabía si su forma humana le resultaría atractiva al rubio.

" **Bueno ahora que todos están aquí puedo decirles sobre mi"** les dijo Kume quien estaba por hablar cuando Kurama le detuvo **"Espera un momento Kume, quisiera primero mostrarles algo"** decía la Kyuubi **"en especial a ti Naruto-kun"** esto último lo dijo en un susurro que solo Kume alcanzó a escuchar "¿Qué seria Kurama-chan?" preguntó el rubio **"Mi forma humana"**.

Una luz envolvió a la Kyuubi mientras cegaba a los demás. Una vez que la luz se disipo Kyuzuke y Kume se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, pero Naruto era el más sorprendido…

Frente a ellos estaba una chica que aparentaba tener 18-19 años de edad, con un cabello largo y lacio de un rojo intenso y unos ojos del mismo color con la pupila rasgada. Unas marcas en las mejillas con forma de bigotes de zorro como los de Naruto, tres de cada lado, una nariz pequeña y unos labios delgados junto con un colmillo que se asomaba por el labio superior y le daba una apariencia feral y coqueta a la vez. Vestía un kimono rojo con detalles de zorros y que resaltaba sus generosos pechos copa D, amarrado por un obi negro y cuyas mangas cubrían sus brazos por completo y para rematar iba descalza.

Naruto obtuvo un sonrojo en toda su cara al ver semejante belleza, Kyuzuke y Kume solo se mantenían al margen para ver qué es lo que sucedía y Kurama solo veía al rubio mientras un lindo sonrojo adornaba su cara.

"Hermosa" susurro Naruto y Kurama lo escucho y un sonrojo atómico cubrió su rostro. Para evitar que las cosas se pusieran más extrañas Kume decidió intervenir y explicarles todo.

" **Bien esto es lo que sucedió…"**

(Una explicación después)

Luego de escuchar todo lo dicho por Kume, los hermanos Uzumaki y Kurama estaban sumamente sorprendidos, no podían creer lo que les había dicho, pero luego de que Kume les mostrara _algo especial_ supieron que lo que les dijo era verdad…

"Bueno tu nos confiaste nuestra historia y ahora nosotros te contaremos la nuestra" le dijo Kyuzuke a Kume **"¿Están seguros?"** pregunto la castaña con dudas **"Por supuesto, además será divertido contar con otra chica en este viaje"** le dijo Kurama a Kume quien sonrió al escuchar lo dicho por la Kitsune, le recordaba a su única amiga que tuvo en el pasado "Además ¿no recuerdas que te dijimos que nosotros en realidad deberíamos ser más jóvenes?" le pregunto Naruto **"Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, tengo curiosidad"** contesto Kume"Pues, ahora te revelaremos nuestro secreto y nuestra historia" le dijo Kyuzuke de manera enigmática.

(Otra explicación después)

Kume estaba verdaderamente sorprendida, lo que le dijeron los Uzumaki era sumamente importante y más porque ahora el nivel de confianza era mayor y podían prepararse para lo que inevitablemente sucedería en el futuro…

Una vez que la plática termino los hermanos se despidieron de las chicas y, descubriendo que ahora las dos podían acceder al subconsciente del otro, decidieron dejar a las chicas para que platicaran entre ellas mientras ellos preparaban las cosas para seguir el viaje.

"Bien, ahora podemos continuar nuestro entrenamiento" dijo Kyuzuke "Hermano creo que vamos a tener que usar _eso_ de nuevo para obtener mejores resultados" le dijo Naruto "Sí, y tenía planeado que lo usemos por tres meses" le dijo Kyuzuke "Me parece buena idea" le dijo Naruto.

"Bien andando"

Continuara

* * *

 **Bueno chicos hasta aquí queda el capítulo 4, espero que les guste y en este capítulo dejamos unas cuantas pistas sobre cosas que van a suceder en el futuro.**

 **De nuevo perdón por la tardanza, pero es que la escuela esta con todo y estas últimas dos semanas me traía como loco, literalmente me pateo el trasero…**

 **¡Mensaje importante!:**

 **Estuve revisando las notas que tengo para historia y llegue a una conclusión: no le voy a dar harem al tercer personaje principal, estuve trabajando ideas en mi tiempo libre y decidí cambiar ciertas cosas.**

 **El personaje aún va a ser introducido y será principal, pero le daremos un papel estilo Piccolo de Dragon Ball, o sea que el personaje no necesitaría reproducirse. Ya tengo algo planeado cuando se le introduzca a la historia, le daré una historia de porque él no necesita y no le interesa reproducirse.**

 **Por lo que los únicos personajes con harem serán Naruto y Kyuzuke y aquí les dejo las nuevas integrantes.**

 **Para Kyuzuke: Guren y Kotohime**

 **Para Naruto: Mei, Isaribi, Yakumo y Pakura**

 **Como sea espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado chicos y chicas y ya saben si tienen dudas, sugerencias o simplemente quieren hablar pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y se los responderé con gusto.**

 **Los leo después!**


End file.
